Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been in providing applications and services for route navigation on mobile devices, leading to increased use of mobile-based route navigation. However, use of such routing applications and services can also greatly increase power consumption, particularly on mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, etc.). Accordingly, service providers and device manufactures face significant technical challenges to providing route navigation while making efficient use of battery or power resources available on mobile devices.